Foundation of Truth
by Bard Linn
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! Stranded in another world, Edward find himself ripped through time and space. As luck would have it, he lands in the very place that might be able to help him get home – Hogwarts. Post Series FMA, HP AU Book six cross, COMPLETE!
1. Arrival from the Past

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Warning: Mild language courtesy of Edward-kun

SPOILERS AHEAD!!!! TURN BACK NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE END OF FMA. (Unless you don't care about spoilers)

The Foundation of Truth

Bard Linn

Chapter 1: Arrival from the Past

Edward Elric sighed as he exited the train. It had been three years since his arrival in this world. He absentmindedly rubbed the mechanical arm wishing he could see Winry again. 'I never thought I would miss my automail,' he thought. The prosthetic arm was a constant reminder of how alien this world was. Neither Alchemy nor automail existed here. He had completed one quest to start another.

His feet lead him away from the station down the street towards the house he shared with his father. Their relationship had been terribly bumpy the last time Edward had seen him in Amestris but enforced company due to a brief period of illness upon his arrival in this world and a rapid increase of maturity in Edward had allowed it to level some. It was far from perfect but at least he didn't feel the urge to punch the man every time he saw him.

Thinking on the subject of family always made Ed think of his brother, Alphonse. The last time the nineteen year old remembered seeing his brother he had still been soul bounded to the armor. Al had saved his life at the cost of his own. In return, Ed had offered his own life to restore his brother's humanity. Unfortunately he didn't know the results. He had found himself in this parallel world with his father. All he could remember was he had promised Al that they would see each other again one day. To that end he'd been studying machines. 'At least I'm able to understand half the stuff Winry used to go on about,' Ed thought with a smile. 'Wouldn't that surprise her!'

Even caught in his thoughts the blond still noticed the woman running down the street chased by a group of men. Of course considering the strange outfits they wore it would be rather difficult to miss them. The long robes in brilliant colors would stand out at home as much as they did here. "Stop thief!"

Quickly assessing the situation the former state alchemist came to the correct assumption that the woman had stolen something from these strangely clad police officers. He grabbed the woman's arm. "Let go Muggle!"

Ed tightened his grip. 'What's a Muggle?' It seemed to be some sort of insult… A flash of light exploded from the chasing group. It reflected off Edward's prosthetic arm and hit a small charm hanging around the woman's neck on a chain. It shattered explosively.

The next thing Edward saw was a strange ceiling. He sat up slowly. Or at least tried to. His artificial limbs seemed to have failed him again. "Ah, I see our guest is awake." Ed snapped his head around to stare at the elderly man next to his bed. Dressed in a purple version of those strange clothes, he had silvery hair and a matching beard far longer than any the blond had ever seen. Twinkling blue eyes stared out behind half moon spectacles. "You've thrown us in a loop young man. May I have you name?"

"Edward Elric. Where am I?"

"That is a difficult question to answer Mr. Elric. I take it you do not know exactly what has happened?"

"No," Edward replied shortly. "What the hell is going on?"

The figure frowned at his language. "You intercepted Marissa Black, early supporter of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. She had stolen a time turner which exploded in her escape attempt. You landed together in London where Black was arrested. An auror brought you here to Hogwarts for medical treatment because St. Mungo's is a bit overrun at the moment. You are several decades after your time I'm afraid."

Edward stared. He had to be joking.

"I am Headmaster Dumbledore. We believed you to be a wizard since you have a rather controlled aura about you. You certainly do have magic but by your face I believe you have not been made award of this fact."

This obviously had to be a hoax. "Magic doesn't exist!" Edward insisted. He was a scientist damm it! He didn't believe in God and he certainly didn't believe in magic.

"That is not an unusual reaction," Dumbledore replied calmly. "However I believe we can prove to you otherwise. First however, have all of your injuries been treated?"

"Um, I don't think a nurse is going to help," Ed muttered. He reached up and rolled up his right sleeve. Instead of his prosthetic arm he saw his familiar automail. "What?"

"Ah, yes. We wanted to restore your limbs but failing that we were able to force your false ones to 'remember' their previous states," Dumbledore looked rather pleased. "A tricky bit of magic that."

"I can't move it."

"Ah, yes. It must run on electricity. Give me a moment."

"Yeah, Winry said that it works of the electricity caused by muscles GAH!" Ed yelped as Dumbledore tapped the metal limb with a piece of wood. That felt just like reinserting the limbs. Without prompting the man repeated the process on Ed's left leg. 'I hate that.'

"Objects running on electricity do not work within Hogwarts grounds. You have to make them run off the magic floating around." Dumbledore sat back. "Now, I believe Muggles cannot yet make such replacements." Implied was a request for an explanation.

"You wouldn't believe me," Edward muttered eyes still shut trying to adapt to the pain. Then the rest of Dumbledore's word's registered. "Muggles?" 'That's what that woman called me.'

"Nonmagic folk," Dumbledore answered. He stood and retrieved a flask from a nearby cupboard. "Take a sip of this. It is a truth potion. Be careful, it is very powerful."

The tiny sip slipped down Edward's throat like ice. His thoughts became slightly muddled. He closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts carefully. The blond was in an unknown situation with a potential ally or enemy. And even his allies had used him in the past. He spoke vaguely of the experiment that had robbed his brother of his body and taken his left leg. He honestly related sealing his brother's soul. He then explained that he had set out to find a cure but in the process had ended up in this world in London along with his father. The whole truth was too complicated for one sitting and too dangerous. 'I thought they couldn't use alchemy here. But if they could apply the principles to their magic they might be able to make another Philosopher's Stone.' And that would be unacceptable. He finished up with his desire to return home.

"I see. Mr. Elric you have indeed led an interesting life. I do not believe however that machines will take you back to your world. Muggles have barely begun space travel. They have only landed on the moon and little work has been done on traveling between dimensions. However magic might be able to do what science cannot. If you wish you may stay here. Hogwarts has one of the best library's in Britain."

Edward's face lit up at the word 'library.' "Sound's good to me!"

"Excellent. In that case come with me and I'll introduce you to Madame Pierce, our librarian. School isn't in secession at the moment so you'll have the library to yourself. I would suggest beginning with the standard textbooks we keep for students. They will help you understand the basic concepts and ready you for the more difficult books." Dumbledore glanced at his short companion who wasn't paying any attention to his words. Instead Edward was staring avidly at his surroundings taking in the living paintings, moving stair cases and ghosts.

"Do you have specialties?" The alchemist asked absentmindedly a few minutes later.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"An array of expertise. I knew someone who focused on air and fire alchemy and someone else who focused on stone."

"There are different subjects of course," Dumbledore explained. "I have a knack for transfiguration which focuses on change on thing into another. Actually, there's our current transfiguration teacher. Professor McGonagall!"

Edward examined the older woman as she approached. Thought clearly younger than Dumbledore she appeared more worn by stress and possibly a recent injury. "Albus?"

"This is Edward Elric," Dumbledore introduced. Ed dropped into a short bow. Somehow this stern woman reminded him of his sensei. Definitely not someone to be crossed. "He will be staying at the castle this year for research purposes. I was hoping you would show him your animagus form."

"He isn't a first year?"

Edward twitched. "WHO'S SO SHORT HE LOOKS LIKE HE NEEDS TO REPEAT SCHOOL?!"

The two wizards stepped back from the mass arm waving. "I don't mind," McGonagall replied to Dumbledore's statement. She quickly shrunk into cat form.

Ed froze staring at the creature in front of him. "Homunculus!" He quickly stepped forward to attack the cat only to find himself abruptly restrained by Dumbledore's magic.

"Mr. Elric, you will not go around attacking my staff!" Dumbledore thundered raising his aura about him.

Unfortunately for him, Edward had seen and done too much to be intimidated by a mere aura. "Human transmutation is forbidden!" Ed yelled struggling against the bonds. "And for good reason!"

"This is magic not alchemy," Dumbledore firmly stated increasing the strength of the bonds as the blond almost escaped. "It follows different rules. You will see many startling things in your stay here Mr. Elric. I would appreciate if you restrained yourself!" Ed stared deep into those blue eyes for a long moment then nodded. Dumbledore released him with a wave. "Good. Come this way." McGonagall frowned watching the pair walk down the hallway.

This would be interesting.

End Chapter 1

At the end of FMA Ed ends up in our world, where alchemy (as he knows it) doesn't work. He also lands either during or after WWI. The last date we have is 1921, 3 years after. I've chosen he landed slightly after it ended in 1919.

Ed's automail does run on the electricity generated by muscles so it wouldn't work within Hogwarts. It's not said if Ed showed up with the prosthetic instead of automail (ie it changed as he passed through the gate) or if for some reason it was later changed. I'm choosing the first option so the metal would 'remember' its previous form.

Please let me know if you see any major errors so I can fix them. I don't have a beta for my FMA stuff. Some fragments are intentional though.


	2. Befriending a Sneak

Disclaimer: I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter. This story takes place post episode 51 and book 5. Read at your own risk for spoilers.

The Foundation of Truth

Bard Linn

Chapter 2: Befriending a Sneak

Edward frowned at the book in front of him. He quickly scribbled some more notes down in his book and watched the words vanish into the paper. Magic certainly had its uses. Such as creating an ever expanding note book that would hold all of his findings. When Dumbledore had seen the piles of parchment surrounding him the wizard had ordered the book. It certainly made carrying his work easier. A sound caught Ed's attention distracting him from his work. The blond frowned. Students had returned three weeks ago. However by the clock on the wall it was well after midnight, far past time for them to be in bed.

The alchemist grabbed his lantern and triggered the hidden door from his combined office and sleeping quarters to the library. The thought always made him smile. 'Sleeping in the library. I'd never hear the end of it.' Out of the corner of his eye he caught of a flicker of motion. "Who's there?" No one answered him. Edward stepped forward. Inside the restricted section a book lay on the floor. 'Someone is here,' the alchemist tuned slowly. He sensed someone to his right. He lunged, careful to keep a hand on the lantern (no point in repeating the incident with the first branch library) and triumphantly snagged a handful of material.

His unknown captive gasped and attempted to get away. He abruptly became visible as a pile of shimmering material fell to the floor. He was about Ed's height (wonder of all wonders) with pale skin and messy black hair. Emerald eyes glinted angrily in the lamplight behind a pair of thick glasses. A red mark marred his forehead. 'He can't be older than eighteen,' Ed reminded himself. And something told him the boy in front of him was younger. 'Actually something about the way he looks reminds me of me years ago.' The boy had the same determination and barely under control in his eyes as had lurked in his own golden eyes at the age of fifteen.

Footsteps warned the two teens of someone's approach. "This way," Edward hissed pulling the black haired boy. He gave back the material to the Hogwarts student then led him back to his room. The door clicked shut just in time as the two young men heard Filch enter the library. "That was close," Ed muttered. Technically he could be in the library any time he wanted but try convincing Filch that. He turned to his 'guest.' "Who are you?"

Green eyes stared at him in surprise. Ed didn't get it. It was a perfectly normal question after all. "Harry Potter."

Clearly he was supposed to know the name. The blond quickly ran though his memory bank. "Oh. You're that kid that idiot tried to curse and got hit with a rebound, right?"

Harry's lips twitched. "Voldemort though I like 'that idiot' better."

"So what where you doing in the restricted section after curfew?" Ed asked.

"I could ask you he same thing," Harry countered. "What house are you in anyway?"

Edward glanced down at his outfit. "I'm actually not attending Hogwarts. I'm doing research. Dumbledore thought this made good camouflage."

"It's effective," Harry agreed. Seeing the look he was getting the Boy-Who-Lived sighed. "I was looking for something."

"Well obviously. What?"

Harry bit his lip in thought. It seemed Ed wasn't aware of Voldemort's return however _that_ was possible considering how the Daily Prophet was going on. "How much do you know about Voldemort?"

"Not much," Edward admitted. "I've been looking at magical theory not history."

"Alright. What many people didn't realize was Voldemort didn't die 15 years ago. He lost his body."

"He was soul bound?" Ed asked.

"No. Just a floating spirit. He came back to life a little over a year ago."

"HE GOT BACK HIS BODY! HOW!" Thank goodness for silencing charms and thick walls or else Filch would have pounced on them right then.

Harry looked ill. "He used dark magic potion including his father's bone, his servant's flesh and my blood."

Ed looked just as sick as Harry. "Never mind then."

"Why?"

'I know some one with a similar problem." 'Well, hopefully not anymore.' "It really wasn't his fault. I was trying to look for a cure. Go ahead."

"Right. So I was researching ways to kill him since the Avada Kedavra didn't work and he believes he's immortal."

Edward gave Harry a long look. "Harry I don't think you should be worrying about killing some one at your age. Saving the world isn't all its cracked up to be. And revenge doesn't get you anywhere." Ed thought back to his battles with the homunculus. How many had died because of the Philosopher's Stone?

"I have to."

"Why?"

"No one else fits the requirements."

Ed gave Harry a piercing look but let it slide. The green eyed teen obviously wasn't going to tell him. "So you're looking for some way to stop Voldemort? That's a pretty good reason to be sneaking around." He fell quiet for a few minutes. "Look, even I know that he's bad news so I'm going to give you a hand. Give me a list of subjects you're interested in and meet me here. I've got unrestricted access to the entire library so I should be able to get some stuff for you. You'll have to study here though."

"Thanks!" Harry looked happier than he had since he had first seen him. "Umm, what are you researching?"

'A secret for a secret,' Ed thought. Good enough of an equivalent exchange. "Traveling between worlds. I'm trying to go home."

"You're not from this world?" Harry exclaimed. 'That explains why he didn't know about Voldemort.' He remembered his first years in the wizarding world. "This must be pretty new to you."

"Well, there wasn't any magic in my world," Ed admitted. His eyes darkened as he thought of Al waiting for him.

Harry made a split second decision. "If there's anything you want to know that isn't in the library let me know and I'll try to tell you. If I don't know I'm sure Hermione will."

"Thank you," Ed replied looking surprised. Why would Harry help him? "You better go. It sounds like Filch is gone."

"I'll drop by tomorrow with a list," Harry promised and vanished back beneath the invisibility cloak.

End Chapter 2


	3. Hero Counseling

Disclaimer: I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter. This story takes place post episode 51 and book 5. Read at your own risk for spoilers.

The Foundation of Truth

Bard Linn

Chapter 3: Hero Counseling

"Any luck?"

Edward looked up at Harry. "No. How about you?"

"Found a lot of thing I never want to see but not a hint on counters." Harry glanced at his watch. "Oops. I better head down to the kitchens. We missed dinner."

"Is anyone likely to miss you?"

"No. Ron and Hermione know I'm doing research and they had a prefect meeting. Everyone else will think I'm with them."

Edward mentally analyzed the boy in front of him. It was rather obvious he was skipping meals far too often. "In that case I'll just ask the kitchen to send two meals up instead of one," Ed replied. He pulled on a bell cord near the door. A house elf appeared with a crack. "I'll need another meal for tonight Winky."

"Yes Master Edward!"

Harry stared at the place Winky had vanished from. "Was that really Winky?"

"You know her?"

"Yes. I met her my fourth year. She wasn't doing well last time I saw her."

"Dumbledore assigned her to me after I kept forgetting to eat," Ed admitted sheepishly. "Al always had to do that when I got buried in research." Harry, who had heard about Ed's brother last week, only nodded. They cleared off the table just in time for Winky to arrive carrying their dinners. The two teens smiled and thanked the house elf. Harry looked pensive. "What's eating you?"

"What are you going to do once you figure out how to get home?"

"GO. What else would I do?"

"I mean you can't do magic."

Edward froze at that. _STUPID _not planning ahead like that. 'I could have someone else cast it…' But most of what he had found suggested only the caster would be able to travel. "Damm. Dumbledore said I could be a wizard. Maybe I should have enrolled as a first year." At least he could've _used_ his height for once.

"You'd only scare them," Harry teased. "You know far too much for an eleven year old."

"Hmph. Well I am eight years older than they are." Ed mentally grinned. 'I scared the other eleven year olds when I _was_ eleven.'

Harry played with his food for a few minutes then spoke. "I could teach you some of the basic stuff if you wanted. I did something like that last year. And Hermione could teach you the upper levels. She's done it enough with Ron and me."

"Really?" Ed seized the idea. Yes!-Search-for-way-home-has-continued look on his face. "If I could just figure out the basics I could learn the rest." H had with alchemy after all.

"First we have to get you a wand," Harry said. "Olivanders opened a new shop in Hogsmade last summer after the public found out about Voldemort."

"The problem is getting out unseen," Ed observed. "None of the teachers except Dumbledore and McGonagall know I'm here."

"Too bad you're not an animagus like Sirius." Harry abruptly snapped his mouth shut as grief and guilt flowed over his face.

"What happened to him?" Ed asked. Not that he couldn't guess the basics. It was obviously a painful subject. He knew however what grief could drive a gifted child to do unchecked. Maybe he couldn't change the past but he had to try and help Harry. He hadn't talked to anyone after his mother had died. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if it had…

"He died."

"And you think it's your fault." Ed could catch that much easily though he wished Al was here. This was more his area of expertise.

"It is my fault! He wouldn't have been at the Department of Mysteries if I hadn't been so stupid!"

Ed rubbed his forehead in confusion. He _really_ needed Al. Or Winry. She'd be better at this too. "Better tell me the whole story."

Harry started slowly with his third year when he first encountered Sirius. Edward sat listening carefully. Despite their rocky start Sirius had quickly become a support for Harry. In fact he reminded Harry of a more mischievous version of Hughes. He could recall how shaken he had been when he learned of the intelligence officer's death years ago. And while Harry's entrance into the Department of Mysteries had drawn Sirius the man had still gone into danger of his own free will. Just like Hughes. "It's no your fault."

"YES IT---"

"Shut up and let me finish." Harry snapped his mouth shut. "You were manipulated. You went to help someone, not out of pride or selfishness. You tried to contact all of the people you knew of for help. Don't tell me you're the only Voldemort has manipulated"

'"**Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort."(1)**

Harry blinked as Dumbledore's words from second year returned to him. The older wizard had been right about Ginny but she was only eleven and he had been fifteen… "But if I practiced Occlumency Voldemort wouldn't have been able to get into my mind!"

"You only had a few months to learn under a teacher who wasn't encouraging your success. Voldemort has years of experience and probably would have gotten in anyway." Ed froze Harry's protest with a glare. The boy had to know the potential cost of guilt and grief run askew. There were far too many similarities between their lives for Edward's comfort. If he could stop someone from repeating his mistakes he had to try. "_I know_. I made a very stupid mistake as a child that cost me my leg and nearly cost my brother his life." He pushed up his sleeve to expose his automail. "I knew it was forbidden and did it anyway. I deliberately committed an act that no one had been known to survive."

Harry stared at the metal arm in shock then met Edward's dark golden eyes. It took him several minutes to find his voice. "What did you do?"

"Human transmutation," Ed replied in a flat voice.

Since they had been trading tales about their worlds Harry knew not only was this forbidden but even attempting it carried a death sentence. Everything he had learned about Ed told him that the young man was not suicidal. Quite the opposite, he lived his life with a passion many others lacked. "Why?" The question came out hesitant and barely audible.

Edward waited for a long moment. He never had actually told anyone the entire story before. That had always been Al's job. But Harry, who had lost both of his parents and his one father like figure might understand more than anyone else had. "We tried to resurrect our mother."

Harry flinched and closed his eyes. "I think I understand. If there was even a chance of seeing my parents again I'd take it no matter the risks." He remembered the Mirror of Erised he had found in his first year. Dumbledore had hidden the mirror warning Harry that it had driven men mad. Had it forced people to make terrible decisions as well? Two pairs of pain filled eyes met in silent communication. Then Harry turned back to less emotional subjects. "Anyway, if you were an animagus we could sneak you out."

"Wait a minute, is McGonagall an animagus?"

"Yes. Her form is a cat."

Edward looked sheepish. "I attacked her when I got here."

"You did? I'm surprised you're not stuck as a ferret or something." Harry grinned remembering Malfoy in fourth year. That had been a wonderful sight.

"I thought she was Envy. He's a homunculus, an artificial human," Ed explained. "He could shift shapes. He used to spy on us all the time by shifting into other people."

Harry's eyes widened. "Then he could be anyone!"

"Yeah, that's why you had to be careful about what you told people. Almost no way to tell if it was him either."

"Actually the polyjuice potion can shift a person's form but it only works for an hour. We had a spy in the school that way."

"None of this is doing what needs to be done," Ed sighed kicking his feet up on the table.

"I guess we'll just slip you out using my invisibility cloak," Harry decided. "I've shown you how to work the map. I could meet you at the Shrieking Shack."

"I guess that works. Simplest plan too." Harry stood and left. Ed packed up his notes and got ready for bed. The night had been exhausting. 'Al, I wish you were here.'

End Chapter 3

Quote: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, pg. 330


	4. Meeting Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter. This story takes place post episode 51 and book 5. Read at your own risk for spoilers.

The Foundation of Truth

Bard Linn

Chapter 4: Meeting 'Elizabeth'

Wand selection had actually been very simple. Ed now had an eight inch wand made of maple wood containing a single phoenix feather. In a matter of two weeks he mastered the first year material. Harry had been rather jealous and annoyed until Ed explained it. "I've been channeling power for alchemy most of my life, specifically though my hands. Especially after I got past the point of using an array and only had to impose my will and allow myself to act as the information for an array instead of the symbols most people use. Once I got the hand of channeling through a wand it was just a matter of practice and memorizing the spells."

And Ed was extremely good at memorizing. Sometimes Harry wondered if he should have a competition between Ed and Hermione to see who could memorize more. It also helped that Ed had spent the last month learning magical theory. Unlike most Hogwarts students he understood exactly how and why magic worked. The blond's drive didn't hurt either. The spells he would need to return home were complicated and he could only get there by working his way up.

As it neared mid November Harry reflected it might not be a bad idea to introduce Ron and Hermione to Ed. Hermione for certain. They were quickly approaching third year material. The teen witch would probably be able to undo anything that went wrong. Harry could handle anything when it came to Defense Against the Dark Arts but Transfiguration and Charms could cause problems.

"Are you doing anything after this?" Harry asked his two best friends over supper.

"No," Hermione answered. "The prefect meeting was canceled. Why?"

"I have someone I need you to meet."

"Alright mate! Who is she?" Ron looked at his friend eagerly.

Harry gave Hermione a confused look. "What?"

"Your girlfriend!" Ron answered. Harry choked. "When you started vanishing off so much we figured you must be seeing someone. No way you'd spend so much time researching."

"Leave me out of this Ron," Hermione interjected. "This is Ron, Dean and Seamus' idea."

"So what's her name? What does she look like? What house is she in? I bet it's a Ravenclaw, you've been doing so well in class lately."

"Blond, about my height…"

"Uh hu."

"And it's a he, not a she."

Ron and Hermione froze. "You're seeing a boy?" The red head gasped. He started running through the boys they knew. There was only one who fit that description since Harry was rather short for his age. "You're not seeing MALFOY!"

Harry nearly fell off his seat he was laughing so hard. "No," he finally managed to gasp. "And I'm not 'seeing' anyone. Ed's my research partner. And I've been teaching him stuff."

This attracted Hermione's attention while loosing Ron's. "Really?"

"Yes. I was hoping you could help since we're getting into more difficult subjects."

"So when do we meet him?"

"Right after dinner in the library."

"Sorry to point this out to you Harry but you're getting as bad as she is about that place." Ron ducked as Hermione chucked a roll at him.

Foundation of Truth

"He's from another dimension?" Hermione gaped as they walked down the hall.

Ron had other concerns. "I can't see you teaching anyone potions."

"He didn't." The Gryffindor trio turned to fact the wall. The figure leaning against it seemed to be a Hogwarts student except for his gloves and the lack of a crest. "I'm specializing in charms, transfiguration and defense. The rest are rather useless to me since the creatures, plants or people they study don't even exist in my world."

"You must be Edward Elric."

"And you must be Hermione Granger. I've heard a lot about you." Ed pushed off the wall and walked over to the group. "The Ravenclaws are having a study secession in the library. We better head down the hall."

"You have us at a disadvantage," Hermione observed. "Harry hasn't told us anything about you."

"Yeah well I asked him to keep quiet about it. Most of the teachers don't even know I'm here." He pushed open a door to an unused classroom.

"Actually," Harry spoke up with an evil grin as he followed his research partner inside, "Ron thought you were my girlfriend."

It was a good thing they had closed the door. Hogwarts classrooms were built to silence most noise since magic often caused quite a racket. Try taking a test when the next class over is practicing exploding charms. "WHO IS SO SHORT HE CAN BE MISTAKEN FOR A GIRL!"

Ron waved his hands in a calm down fashion while Hermione stared. Harry broke up laughing. "You knew this would happen."

Harry's grin only increased. "Yup." He dodged Ron's mock punch.

"If you don't mind," Ed glared at the two. "I _would_ like to get some work done."

Hermione smiled. "Where are you?"

Ron and Harry worked on their homework as Hermione walked Ed through the first five charms of the third year material. An hour later the blond and brunette sat down next to the two working boys. Harry produced an array (no, not that kind of array) of treats from his bag and the four friends dug in while exchanging tales.

"…so then I changed all the coal back. You should have seen his face!" Ed grinned.

"Sounds like you get into as much trouble as we do," Ron grinned in a scheming manner. "Wonder if we could pull something over on Snape."

Hermione frowned. "I think your older brothers had too much influence on you this summer."

"But they sent me some good stuff to try out!" Ron protested. "Fred and George run a joke shop," he explained to Ed. He ripped open the chocolate frog in his hand. "Dumbledore again. You aren't going to collect are you?"

"No."

"This brings back memories," Harry took the card from Ron's hands. "Remember all that time searching in the Library first year for Nicholas Flamel? And it was right here."

"Nicholas Flamel?"

"Yes. We were trying to figure out what they had hidden on the third floor. Turns out it was the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed barely heard what was said next. For the next few minutes he was back in the library with his brother over whelmed by the truth of the Philosopher's Stone. Distantly he heard Hermione comment that Dumbledore had worked with Flamel on Alchemy. He stood and ran out of the room and right up to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle jumped out of the way at his approach. He stormed right up the moving stairs and into the office. "Mr. Elric-"

"You helped someone create a Philosopher's stone."

Dumbledore's eyebrows hit his hair line. "Yes I did work with Nicholas-"

"What were the ingredients."

It wasn't a question; it was a demand. Dumbledore gripped his wand carefully under his desk. The young man in front of him had obviously been practicing magic as his aura focused dangerously on him. If provoked Ed might attack the headmaster without even thinking about it. Dumbledore quickly recited the list as Ed scrutinized him. When he finished the youth's shoulders sagged in relief. "Mr. Elric?"

"The Philosopher's Stone does not have nearly such a clean history in my world. I had to make sure it wasn't repeating." Ed bowed. "Please excuse my intrusion." He turned and left without another word.

End Chapter 4

Authors Note: Ed's wand.

The fact that Ed has a phoenix feather core has NOTHING TO DO WITH HARRY. It wouldn't matter what Harry had, Ed would have a phoenix core. Why will come up later. To the best of my extremely limited knowledge of trees, the one next to their old house looks like a maple. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

(gets killed by Harry/Draco fans) I have nothing against well written ones! "Seamus is Seamus and you are yourself" comes to mind. I just thought it was funny!

(Glomps readers) THANK YOU!


	5. Discovery of the Reason

Disclaimer: I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter. This story takes place post episode 51 and book 5. Read at your own risk for spoilers.

The Foundation of Truth

Bard Linn

Chapter 5: Discovery of the Reason

Ed rummaged through the library, leafing through books and placing them back on the shelf. He noted a few titles down for his side project but found nothing else of interest concerning his main goal. He kicked the wall with his left foot in irritation. He wanted to go home damm it! The Golden Gryffindor Trio had plagued him with questions on his abrupt departure since he left to interrogate Dumbledore three days ago. At least he was still progressing in his studies.

He kicked the wall again only to nearly fall over as the brick slid into the wall. A door similar to the one that lead to his room opened right in front of him. Ed pulled out his wand and quickly cast _Lumos_. The room was dirty; dust covered his boots after two quick steps. Edward didn't notice though. The entire room was covered in manuscripts and old books. Quickly he cast a general cleaning charm which rid the books of the dust at least.

"Hello."

Ed jumped three feet into the air. "AHHHHH!"

"Terribly sorry. Let me get to where I can see you." A ghost floated out from behind a large pile of books. "Hello. I'm Alexander Ravenclaw."

Ed blinked. "As in Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"That's my older sister. I'm the third in the family. One older brother, one older sister, one younger of each." The ghost seemed to brighten. "So what are you doing here? You're not a student, are you?"

"I'm looking for some information," Ed replied glancing around at the room. "And no, I'm not a student."

"Good, there's some things in here kids really shouldn't read."

"What is all this stuff?" Ed asked gesturing to the books.

"Oh, well it's mostly old journals and the like. Nearly all of the writings here are from first point of view and tend to be rather skewed so they aren't good for much research. Some relate the greatest achievements of wizarding kind though. The foundation of Hogwarts, the formation of the First Council, the Gate-"

"THE GATE!" Ed whirled away from the books back to the ghost. "What about the Gate?"

"You know about the Gate?" Alexander looked surprised. "Most wizards don't. The rest think its rubbish and unimportant since they can't use it."

"Look, Mr. Ravenclaw-"

"Alex, please."

"Whatever. I need to go to the other side of the gate."

Alexander stared at Edward. "That's impossible. No one has ever moved from one side of the gate to the other."

"I'M FROM THE OTHER SIDE!"

"Really! This is extraordinary. I've been here since Hogwarts was built, I was the first librarian, and I've never heard of such a thing! Next think you know someone will survive the Avada Kedavra spell."

Ed blinked. "When was the last time you were out?"

"Not for about a century. A Hufflepuff got rather annoyed at me and managed to bind me in this room until someone opened the door."

"Right. You go gossip with the other ghosts and get caught up. I'm going to start digging." Ed rolled up his sleeves.

"I would suggest repairing the books first if you don't want them to crumble," Alex warned then floated through the ceiling.

It was a long task. Ed had found the room early in the morning and hadn't finished repairing them until after lunch. (Delivered by Winky who chided Ed about leaving his study without getting something to eat. What would Master Edward do without Winky?) Finally he looked at the huge pile with slight feeling of despair. Where should he even start?

"This one would be the best. It's the diary of one of the core wizards who worked on the Gate project." Ed stared up at Alexander unaware the ghost had returned. "Well I was a librarian and I was stuck with these books for several years." Ed nodded his thanks, grabbed the book and headed to his study. The book wasn't exactly encoded; it was however written in very old English. It took Ed a bit to figure out exactly how the language had shifted. By then it was after supper.

_The Dark Path has claimed another life. Today we have confirmation on the "Were-Wolf" curse. Damm them! They continue to only serve their own ends not caring about the side effects! If only we could take from them their greatest source of power then perhaps we could stop them from coming up with these dreadful transformations of human flesh. Already they have created vampires and now they have begun a race of wizards that transform into a mindless wolf like creature on the full moon! However, as long as man retains its mortality we cannot win._

_Great news! Lord Hyuffle has come up with a solution to the problem. While death energy will undoubtedly still exist, if we sent it else where those of the Dark Path wouldn't be able to use it. At the moment we are looking at sending it to another dimension. However, we must be careful. If we open a door it might swing both ways. We must create some way to keep them from reaching the energy of that world as well!_

_We have made progress. The basic plans for the 'gate' are set. It will gather death energy and twist it into a new form. We have already made precautions to allow only energy through the gate. We are looking at tying in energy from that world into the gate as well. Should we be successful then Dark Wizards will only be able to use energy they manage to 'harvest' before it goes to the gate meaning they will have to do it in person rather than simply drawing of the energy of natural deaths._

Ed placed the book down mind whirling. There was quite a bit more in the rest of the book: exact incantations, potions, and spells used to form the gate. But these bits and pieces scattered amongst them provided the most important information.

When his father had revealed Alchemy's power source he had felt as if the world had fallen out from under him. He valued human life on a level few did. He hated to kill anyone, even the homunculus. How could the alchemy he loved be taking lives of innocents? Maybe he should have expected it. The Philosopher's Stone was created by human sacrifices; the stone was only a battery after all.

But now he understood. When alchemist drew power through the gate they created a void allowing more energy to flow through. If alchemy hadn't existed the wizards' efforts to cut of dark wizards power would have been for nothing.

Ed pulled out his notebook and quickly started analyzing the spells in front of him. He might just be able to leave soon.

End Chapter 5


	6. An Envious Affair

Disclaimer: I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter. This story takes place post episode 51 and book 5. Read at your own risk for spoilers.

The Foundation of Truth

Bard Linn

Chapter 6: An Envious Affair

"Well Mr. Potter you aren't getting off this time," Snape sneered down at his student. Malfoy look just as smug from his place next to his Head of House. Harry bit down on his protests. Saying he had only defended himself wouldn't get him far with _Snape_.

Last year Harry's acts had ensured Malfoy's father would spend the rest of his years in prison (baring a rescue by Voldemort). Since then Malfoy had desperately wanted revenge on his school rival. Harry had an abrupt reversal with the revelation that he would have to kill Voldemort. Malfoy had become Unimportant in his book. So their last confrontation at the end of fifth year had reversed the usual roles. Malfoy had been spiting mad while Harry remained calm.

Once sixth year rolled around Draco had done his best to find and utterly destroy Harry. Unfortunately for the Slytherin, Harry had remained unfindable. If he wasn't in class, on the Quidditch pitch or in Gryffindor Tower he was hidden away in Ed's room. So when Ed asked Harry to come down to the dungeons to his new workroom, Malfoy had pounced. It just fit in with Harry's luck that Snape had heard the noise and had come to investigate.

"Ah, Professor Snape."

Snape looked slightly surprised to see Dumbledore in the dungeons but covered immediately. "Headmaster, I was just about to see you. Potter's been fighting again."

Harry examined the elder wizard carefully unable to shake the sense of _wrong_ bothering him. Maybe he was being paranoid but there was no reason for Dumbledore to be in the dungeons. In fact Harry knew he should be in a meeting with McGonagall and the prefects discussing extra safely measures for Christmas. And after Moody in fourth year…

Harry firmly made up his mind. His wand was still in his hand. As soft as he could he whispered _Legilimens_. Dumbledore had a very good grasp of Occlumency. It it was him he'd deflect the spell easily and he would apologize. If not-

Not. Harry quickly found himself in a mind so alien the person couldn't possibly be human. Then he remember what Ed had said: _"__"I thought she was Envy. He's a homunculus, an artificial human. He could shift shapes. He used to spy on us all the time by shifting into other people.""_

As if the thought had summoned it Harry could suddenly see Edward as he had been years ago at the fifth laboratory. His brain began to overflow with information. This wasn't Dumbledore, this was Envy! He had infiltrated Hogwarts in hope of finding Snape who might be able to synthetically create shards for him to consume. Harry finally snapped out of the spell when Snape yelled "Potter!" His fear gave him speed and strength far beyond his natural abilities. He grabbed a Slytherin in each hand and _ran_.

"Potter!" Snape finally freed his writs as they passed through the door. "What are you-"

"That's not Dumbledore," the Boy Who Lived snapped. He shot the strongest locking charm he knew on the door then pulled a very special gallon from his pocket. Last year they had used Hermione's invention to train. With a little luck the teen witch's foresight might just save their lives. "Come on. We have to hurry. That door won't hold for long."

Foundation of Truth

Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt the abrupt warmth in her pocket. She fished out her DA gallon in confusion. Members tended to keep them even though they didn't meet regularly anymore. She felt her jaw drop when she read the message in place of the usual date and time. Her.Get.Ed.Envy.Danger.

Now Hermione did jump from her seat and ran from her Aritimancy class ignoring the shocked looks from behind her. A quick consultation of her copy of the Marauders Map (Harry had found a spell to make copies last month and had give Ron and herself one) showed Ed in his rooms. It also showed her Harry's location. He was in the dungeons moving quickly followed by Professor Snape and Malfoy. That made her even more nervous since Snape was a very competent wizard.

By the time she reached Ed's door she was so out of breath she could barely gasp out her message. "Harry….needs….Envy."

The words were enough to gain the blond's complete attention. "Where is he?" Hermione quickly handed off the map and they were off. Halfway down they ran into Ron who also had his map out. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. She silently thanked that it was class time. There was little body traffic. Once they managed to reach the dungeons it became extremely easy to follow Harry's trail by the amount of destruction left by Envy. I n the second room Ed quickly scooped up some small red rocks littering the ground. He glance the map in his hand. Good, Harry was heading exactly where he needed to even if he was taking a roundabout route. "Hermione. We need to get here before they do." He tapped a small room on the map. "As soon as possible."

Foundation of Truth

Harryburst in the door to Ed's lab panting. Snape and Malfoy followed silently behind him. The pair of Slytherins hadn't argued with the Gryffindor after Snape had tried to kill Envy with the Avada Kedavra curse and fail. The spell's failure hadn't surprised Harry as Ed had warned him Homunculus were next to immortal.

It was a welcome sight that greeted his eyes. Ron, Hermione and Ed finished the last part of a rather complicated design on the floor. To the few that had seen it before, the design was slightlydifferent. Using some of the magical principles he had learned, Ed had altered it so that a piece of the person the homunculus was supposed to be. Useful, especially going up against Envy. The creature was over a century old. Who knew if anything from Hohenheim 's first sone even existed anymore!

"Alright. Harry, I want you down on the floor by the array. When I tell you put both hands on it and focus like you're casting a spell. Hermione, Ron and you two, keep as far away as you can." Ed tossed off his school cloak and moved to the center of the array. As an after thought he tossed his wand to Hermione. "Don't want that to break."

"Ed you said I can't-"

"Don't worry, I've got a back up if it doesn't work," Ed interrupted. "But if it does it'll take care of two problems at once."

Just then the door slammed open and Envy stalked in. He looked startled to see Ed then sneered at the array. "You can't use alchemy her Fullmetal shorty," He arrogantly stepped onto the lines towards Ed.

"Now Harry!" The green eyed teen slammed his hands on the floor and the array woke. Envy immediately began to loose the rocks that made up the homunculus diet.

A crackle of blue light signaled another alchemy reaction. Edward moved forward quickly attacking with his familiar blade ignoring the gasps behind him as his automail was revealed. Envy danced away and the pair began to fight in earnest. Unlike last time, Envy's unnatural abilities were restrained by the active array and he lost more and more energy giving Ed the upper hand.

Meanwhile Harry was in agony. It felt like someone was trying to split his skull open with an ax. He held on vaguely aware of the battle in front of him. 'Hurry Ed," he mentally pleaded. "I can't hold this much longer.'

Envy had finally run out of shards. Ed nodded to himself and ducked under the homunculus's guard. He rand the blade right through where Envy's heart would be. Envy's eyes widened in shock as he collapsed. The array died as Harry did like wise. Ed clapped his hands together. The blade retreated. He grinned and snapped his metal fingers. Fire flashed from his hands to consume the artificial body before him.

Ron and Hermione ran to their friend's side. Snape slowly made his way over as well and pulled a potion from his robes. Recognizing the pain reducing potion Harry took it without argument (for once). To Edward's eye the potion professor didn't look well wither. But then again that made sense. The blond retried his wand and quickly gathered up the red shards. He had them bundled away and replaced his cloak when the door burst open again. 'Ah. Now the cavalry arrives.'

Dumbledore quickly strode in the door McGonagall at his heals. "What is going on here!"

"Draco, Hermione and Ron looked taken aback .Then again they had never seen Dumbledore like this. Edward rolled his eyes and walked over to Harry holding out his hand. The raven haired teen grasped the metal appendage without hesitation and pulled himself to his fee. "It's a long story Professor."

End Chapter 6


	7. Interrogation

Quick note: This chapter is brought to you by cloud 9, on which Linn is currently residing.

The Foundation of Truth

Bard Linn

Chapter 7: Interrogation

Ed's workroom wasn't large enough to hold everyone comfortably so they moved to an old potions classroom. A few flicks of Dumbledore's wand created several chairs around a large table. Harry, Ron and Hermione took one side. Ed sat across from them with the Slytherins on his right. Dumbledore and McGonagall took the final side. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry closed his eyes and quickly arranged his thought. (Another side effect of studying with Ed. He had learned to present things so they were understandable.) "Earlier today I was heading down to meet Ed at his work room. He said he had discovered something to allow him to make some progress. Halfway down Malfoy attacked me-"

"No I didn't," Malfoy sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy please be quiet. Continue Mr. Potter."

"Eventually Snape"

"_Professor _Snape."

"Professor Snape found us and was going to punish me for starting the fight when you showed up."

"I was not in the dungeons earlier today."

"It looked just like you Headmaster," Snape spoke up. Malfoy nodded in agreement.

"I was a little nervous. Something about it felt off to me so I cast the _Legilimens_ spell." Harry shuddered. That thing wasn't human. Even his experiences in Voldemort's mind last year had been better. "Ed had mentioned Envy to me; I recognized his mind. I managed to get a message off to Hermione then ran with Professor Snape and Malfoy."

"The Avada Kedavra spell did not kill that …thing," Snape put in.

"So that's what you used. I wondered," Ed murmured. All eyes turned to him. "I've found evidence that Envy been attacked but I didn't know how." He wondered if enough Avada Kedavra spells would seal a Homunculus. Maybe, but to cast that many would probably kill the caster as well considering some of the side effects of that blasted thing.

Dumbledore's eyes turned sharp. "Explain."

Ed fiddled with his wand for several moments. "Most of you know I come from another world, one parallel to this one accessible only by a Gate. In that world I don't know of anyone who uses magic. We do have a science that resembles transfiguration however. It even shares its name with one of your branches of magic: alchemy. I've studied alchemy since I was four. Unlike magic Alchemy follows a ridged set of rules. You can only create something with the equal amount of mass as the original materials. This is the concept known as Equivalent Exchange."

"There are many who seek to find away around this rule. Most seek out our world's version of the Philosopher's stone. For…personal reasons my brother and I also sought the stone." Ed was not going to tell them the _entire_ story. They hadn't earned it, nor did they need to hear it. "We discovered that the stone's primary ingredients are living human beings."

"That's why you were so upset last week!" Hermione spoke up.

Ed nodded. "A complete Philosopher's Stone requires thousand of human lives." He fished a shard out of his pocket and it on the table. "This is an incomplete piece of a Stone. Homunculi need them to survive. It makes them more or less immortal."

"Homunculi?" Snape frowned.

"Artificial humans created through transfigurations gone wrong," Ed explained. No, let's _not_ tell them they are the results of trying to resurrect someone thank you very much. "If you kill them they draw on the Stones inside of them for energy and repair their bodies. They aren't true humans; they have no soul. Without the Stones they can be destroyed, which is what the seal on the floor was for."

"What I don't understand is how your preformed Alchemy. You said that's impossible to do here," Harry frowned.

Ed smiled. "Alchemy has three main stages. Knowledge: once you understand what an object is made of you know what you can do with it. Destruction: you break the bonds between atoms and then reconstruction: where you reassemble them to your liking. The information to perform all of these tasks is contained in an array. The more complex of an array, the more ridged the transmutation it performs. For example, some simple arrays can do things like create toys or form walls but require guidance from the caster. This array is so complex it can only have one result: the sealing of a homunculus."

"However," Ed continued sounding just like a professor dealing with a favorite topic, "all of this requires power. That's what's missing in this world. The power source I would usually use." He held up the shard again. "These are pieces of a Philosopher's Stone. The Stone doesn't actually allow you to violate the principal of Equivalent Exchange. It's not an amplifier either. It's just a battery that allows you to perform Human Alchemy which naturally takes so much power that it kills the Alchemist. I used the Stones to power the transmutations."

He got several confused faces. "Battery?"

"Muggle term," Hermione explained. "Like a reservoir of power."

"If the stone is a power reservoir, and you can use them to perform your 'alchemy'…" Snape began.

"Then alchemy runs off death energy as well," Ed finished. He pretended not to see everyone go for their wands. "A while back – so far back it was before Hogwarts was founded – a group of wizards created the links between our worlds via the Gate. Through this gate they sent the 'natural' death energy, the kind that comes when people die of sickness, old age, injury or accidents. What they did forced Dark Wizards to collect death energy in person for their spells." Ed paused reconsidering his words. "Well, if not in person then through their followers provided they can force their minions to absorb the energy and then siphon it off at a later date." Harry had discovered earlier this year that this was one of the functions of the Dark Mark. "Which, by the way, is very bad for your mental and physical health. Now the real question is why did I have Harry activate the array?"

Silence reigned for a few seconds then Harry's eyes widened in understanding. "Voldemort! You drained Voldemort's power through me!" Hermione looked slightly put out Harry had figured it out first. Ron hid a smile. The witch always wanted to know everything but Harry had more experience with how Ed thought.

"Exactly. Everything that we've found shows he uses death energy rather frequently. He would have to considering his current …condition. I could have activate it with a shard and then allow the rest to be absorbed into the array. That's what we've done before because it takes a _lot_ of energy to seal a Homunculus. It would kill someone normally."

Ed grinned. "Now we not only got rid of Envy," he declared with a very vicious grin silently chanting 'finally you damm bastard!' "But drained Voldemort and his followers. Depending on how many raids they've gone on lately the worst they'll be." There was another outcome, one he wasn't going to announce in present company. 'I have a pile of shards which will allow me to use Alchemy which means I can get to the gate.'

"This Envy worries me. Do you know why he was here and how he survived several decades? Did he travel through time as well?" Dumbledore asked the blond alchemist.

"From what I saw in his mind Envy had heard about Sn-Professor Snape and wanted to see if he could made more shards for him," Harry put in. From Envy's point of view this would make perfect sense. After all, Snape was a rather famous potions master, someone who could probably recreate such a thing or something similar with magic. Also, he was connected with Voldemort which generally meant a lack of moral problems with killing. "He didn't seem to have any allies yet though he was considering offering his services to Voldemort."

"As for living though the decades…" Edward looked thoughtful. Dante said that Envy had been her child by Hohenheim. They had been together around four hundred years ago their time. "Its possible Envy was as much as four hundred years old before he crossed over. I don't know how often they require stones though I believe they need more after a death or extreme use of their abilities. Provided he didn't shape shift too much he could probably survive."

"The stones require human lives in abundance," Hermione thought aloud. "And Envy was connected to the magical world if he heard about Professor Snape. What if he worked with Grindelwald?"

"That would fit in very well," Dumbledore acknowledged the witch's statement. "It's not well known but Grindelwald worked with Hitler in what is called by the Muggles as World War II. He helped set up the concentration camps as collection points of negative energy." Again he focused on Edward. "Are there more of these creatures?"

"No other ones passed through the gate to my knowledge," Ed replied. "In fact, there shouldn't be anymore left at all provided the Colonel got rid of King Bradley." Gluttony and Wrath hadn't looked well the last time he saw them.

"Colonel?" Hermione blinked. "As in military?"

"My commanding officer.

Mass stare minus Harry who bent his head to cover his smile. "You were in the army?" That was Ron.

"Yeah. All state alchemists are given the rank of major, the silver watch and a second name. Technically I've been in the military since I was twelve though I tended to cause more problems for them than anything else."

"Which is why Envy called you 'Fullmetal shorty,'" Harry put in. "And you can obviously see why he has that for his second name."

"How'd you get that?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at him. "Ron!" One did not ask about physical injures.

"I'm not short!" Ed snapped at Harry. "And you shouldn't be talking anyway."

"You're three years older than I am," Harry pointed out.

"Just what we need. Another trouble maker," Snape sneered.

Ed felt like slapping the man to see if the expression fell off. Honestly, it was worse than Mustang's smirk. At least he actually changed expressions! "Not for much longer," he countered the dark haired man's statement. "In a little over a month I'll be gone for good."

Yay! Thats done. By the way, Envy explainations brought to you vita Lucathia Rykatu who raised the questions.

Special thanks to:

Ketsu:4 responses! Thank you! Yes, I don't think many people take into effect the time difference. Harry's just as an important character as Ed though, since this in more FMA than HP it focuses on Ed. Research? Um, I looked up the begining/end date for World Wars and spellings for a lot HP terms. We need a patch or something to download...gah.

Die Kikyo Die: (yes! Die you little...ahem.) Hopefully you're alright now. Iwanted to confuse some people with the last chapter. Glad you like it and hope you continue to!

MommyRogers: Thank you! The best? (blushes) I'm trying for daily updates. We'll see how things go.

OoO!!!: Here you go!

Lucathia Rykatu: I told a non FMA fan that scene in Chapter 4 and she even found it funny.I know what you mean about laughing since I've had that problem too. As for the Philosopher's Stone, why would he bother? In HP world it only creates the Elixer of Life for immortality and turns things to gold, neither of which interest Ed. Thank you! I'm not overly fond of mass discriptions myself, or forever long chapters with huge paragraphs. As for knowing where this is going, any long fics I have a rought draft handwritten before I start typing. I expand and polish it while typing then wait several hours and edit. So as long as I type it, it'll get done. I'm a big crossover fan too. Right now a FMA/detective conan/kaito kid one is lurking in my brain and an FMA/OMG one. Wait till I finish some more pure FMA first so they can get their timelines straight.


	8. Teens Just Wanna Have Fun

The Foundation of Truth

Bard Linn

Chapter 8: Teens Just Wanna Have Fun

"Mr. Elric, still hard at work I see."

Ed looked up from his notes. "Just checking the last details headmaster."

"I see," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Would you mind sharing them with an old man?"

"I can't tell you everything," Ed snapped the notebook shut. "I can trust you never to try this simply because of the cost but if someone else found out…"

"Yes, it would be dangerous if Voldemort discovered how to perform your alchemy. Perhaps a general outline?"

"I already know the array to go to the gate; I've used it before. I had to alter it slightly so it had a place to draw upon the shards. After that I had to learn to apparate." Not technically entirely true. He hadn't used an array last time to get to the Gate, he had used his own will but it hadn't taken much to figure it out.

'So that's what all of the trips off the school grounds were for,' Dumbledore thought with a mental smile. "And why would you have to learn to apparate?"

"When a wizard apparates they convert their physical form, along with anything they are carrying, into a non-corporal energy form. Since the Gate only allows energy to pass through from this side…"

"Apparation takes care of the problem. You are a very clever young man Mr. Elric. It will be a shame to loose you."

"I'm going on the Winter Solstice because the wall between worlds tends to be thinner," Ed elaborated. He hadn't told Dumbledore the most dangerous part of the plan. When someone apparated they had to have mental point fixed in their mind. Apparating between worlds made this much more difficult. In the end Ed had chosen his brother for his fixation point. Because they had a close blood connection the blond could 'pull' himself towards Alphonse. If his brother was dead or still soul bound he would undoubtedly be lost in between their worlds. The consequences would mean death.

"I see. That's about three weeks away. What do you intend to do in the mean time?"

"Learn as much as I possibly can I guess. I should be able to use magic on that side since magical power comes from within a person as opposed to an outside source." Edward glanced at the piles of books surrounding him. "It's not like I can take the library with me after all."

"I have a solution for that." Two house elves appeared carrying a trunk. "This is charmed to expand as needed inside to fit all of your belongings. I have also taken the liberty of acquiring the money your father left you and converting it to wizard currency. I thought you might like to take some things back with you."

"My father?"

"Yes, he vanished two years after you left the time period. However his will left all of his money to you with a stipulation that it could not be removed without anyone using a specific password. I simply mentioned 'equivalent exchange' and the banker was much more agreeable. It has collected a sizable about of interest in the mean time."

"Thank you," Ed replied off handedly. He grabbed a sheet of parchment and quickly started jotting down everything he would need.

Foundation of Truth

"Are you sure you don't want the kitchen sink?" Harry teased as the three Gryffindors helped copy the books Ed wanted.

"Positive. I think the House Elves would object."

"Hm, that might cause a problem," Harry agreed good naturally. "Okay. That the end of that pile. Let's put them back."

"Actually you need to keep these," Ed grinned. "Study them enough and the school will have another group of Marauders."

Ron and Hermione looked confused at that. Harry, more used to the code Ed lived and breathed mulled the statement over for a few seconds. The meaning wasn't hard to discover since the books were all on Transfiguration. "Animagi…"

"Exactly. Everything you need should be in there."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Hermione asked grabbing a book off the pile.

"They were the ones that helped me the most," Ed replied. "It was my pet project."

"You're an animagus? What animal?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Wicked!"

"Some type of bird," Ed replied. "I didn't recognize it. I'm still practicing. The change takes a lot of energy."

"Well?" Hermione demanded when Ed didn't do anything. "You can't tell us that and not show us!"

Edward rolled his gold eyes then slowly relaxed concentrating on slowing his breathing. Mentally he reached inward for his power. The animagus transformation was difficult for most wizards because it relied on an individual's will rather than specific words and motions because everyone had a different form. Luckily for Ed he'd been doing things purely by will for seven years, ever since his qualification test.

Another problem with the process was the subconscious mind often flinched at the power traveling through the mind (usually interpreted as an attack) and fought. Again, Ed's alchemy experience had accustomed him to this time of power. He had transmuted his own clothes several times after all. And he had no idea how many times he had shifted his automail.

The process went slowly. Ed could feel each of his bones shifting into his new form. With enough practice he could speed up the change and leave this disturbing feeling behind. It should also take less power. Finally the transformation finished. He peered up at his friends trying to adjust to the strange feeling of looking through a bird's eyes.

Harry carefully picked the bird up. Instead of an automail leg and arm, a metal plate covered Ed's chest and back acting as a strange kind of armor. "I'm not surprised you've ever seen a bird like this. You're a phoenix."

Ed gaped at his green eyed friend. 'A phoenix One of the prime symbols in alchemy representing the death of one form and the birth of another.' His mind whirled with the possible meanings. It could mean his old life was over; he now belonged here. Ed fiercely rejected the thought. It had to be something else!

"Think you can change back?"

Harry's voice startled the animagus from his increasingly negative thoughts. He ran a quick mental assessment of his power and nodded. Returning to human form was easier (for him at least) than shifting into animal form. He pulled his power about him again and felt himself grow back to normal size. He still had to look up but at least it wasn't so far.

Ron dug in his pockets and tossed Ed a chocolate frog. The blond nodded in thanks and quickly ate the treat. A good thing about magic, you used a lot of energy. It kept you in good shape while giving an excuse for a lot of treats.

"When did you learn that?" Hermione asked eyes bright.

"After Harry mentioned the possibility to me I kept an eye out on anything related to it when I was digging through the stacks. Just something for fun."

"For FUN!" Ron gaped. "That's it! Harry come on. I'm going to get my chess set. I think we still have some exploding snap cards too. No more research the rest of the day!"

Foundation of Truth

Two games of chess, four of poker and one of snap latter, the Gryffindor trio took turns showing their pictures to the alchemist. "Why don't yours move Hermione?"

"These were all developed in Muggle labs."

"Oh. I wish I had some pictures to show you. I had some before. I don't know what happened to them." They had been in his suitcase, several rolls of film he never had bother to get developed. Hughes had given him the rolls and asked him to take care of it at the train station years ago. He'd gotten distracted but the rolls had managed to stay intact in his pocket all the way over to this world. It was one of the few pieces of home that had. They had been in his suitcase when he fell forward in time but he hadn't seen the bag since.

"Master Edward?"

The group jumped at the voice. "Yes Winky?"

"Master Dumbledore found these. He had Winky develop them."

Ed carefully took the stack of photos from the house elf. "Is that Al?"

"Yeah. And that Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye-"

"Whoa, is that your dad? You look so much a like!"

"Even more than Harry looks like his!" Hermione added to Ron's statement.

Ed nodded staring at the photo. It was newer than the others. A friend of Hohenheim's had taken the picture a year after Edward's arrival. He still had mixed feelings about his father. The man clearly loved him and had a genuine reason to leave but his heart still ached every time he thought of his mother's tears late at night when he was supposed to be asleep. 'She missed him so much and Al never knew him.' At least the elder brother had a chance to say goodbye.

Hermione noticed the expression on Ed's face and quickly changed the topic back to the military photo. Ed found himself explaining everything he knew about his world as the trio grilled him. Much later, long after darkness had fallen, the friends stood to leave. Harry gestured for Ron and Hermione to go ahead and gave Ed a significant _look_. 'Need to talk?'

The blond shook his head. 'I'll be alright. Go on.' Harry nodded and left. Ed started at the photos in front of him and sighed. Al's armored form started back at him. 'Not much longer little brother. I'll be home soon.'

So why a phoenix? First of all, because it is a primary symbol of alchemy as Ed pointed out. Also, Ed has 'died' several times in the series. He left his life at home and burned it. He became the 'dog of the military' under the Flame alchemist. He leaves that identity behind when Scar transmutes his brother into the Philosopher's Stone. And of course he actually dies twice in episode 50.

Also, the phonier represents change. Ed often acts as a catalyst in the series to bring about change. He's the one who suggests resurrecting their mother, he's the one who decides to go to Central and he tends to change the people and places lives he tends to come in contact with.

Besides, it's cool.

By the way, the pet project is mentioned in chapter 5.


	9. Symbolic Communication

Disclaimer: I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter. This story takes place post episode 51 and book 5. Read at your own risk for spoilers.

The Foundation of Truth

Bard Linn

Chapter 9: Symbolic Communication

Ed looked at the broom in his hands suspiciously. "Come on Ed!" Ron encouraged. Edward glanced at the boy hovering in midair. Above them Harry continued to fly in intricate patterns on his Firebolt. Even Hermione looked comfortable on her broom. Ed carefully mounted and kicked off. The broom rose slowly into the air. The blond grinned as the wind began to blow his hair free of its braid. This was fun!

Even so he flew closer to the ground than the others unwilling to go as high as Harry. 'He's crazy!'

"Let's see what type of Quidditch player you are!" Ron grinned. He landed and pulled out the crate.

Ed groaned. "I thought you just finished practice!" What was with them and Quidditch?

The Gryffindor captain grinned. "Yeah. I sent everyone back early so we could try your paces."

"I'm not a horse," Ed protested. He barely managed to catch the Quaffle the redhead through at him.

"Harry get down here! We'll play a little two on two!"

It quickly became apparent Ed was neither chaser nor keeper. While he had excellent eye coordination and strength to toss the ball quite a distance, he lacked the innate sense of balance that most players needed. The automail probably had more to do with that then natural abilities actually. His seeking abilities were down right dismal. As a beater however…

Ron ducked as the Bludger came flying back towards him yet again. "Will you stop that!"

"This was your idea!" Ed grinned and flew after the Bludger. Ed lacked a twin to partner up with or else he'd make a great replacement for Fred and George. With his strength he could swing the bat one handed allowing himself to keep his balance. Of course if Al was here…

Ron, who had come to the (correct) conclusion that Ed was using this to get revenge, called a halt to the session. Ed gave the captain back the school broom he had borrowed and headed back up to the castle.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," Ed admitted looking over at Hermione.

The witch looked satisfied. "Good. That was the purpose of this. You'll get a good night's sleep then."

Edward flushed realizing his recent bout of sleeplessness had been apparent. And tomorrow was THE day, the winter solstice. Time for him to go home. Unfortunately he'd been battling insomnia between worry about what could go wrong and excitement at going back home.

"It'll be fine," Hermione consoled him. "You've done a great job. I can't see anything to worry about. Besides, if nothing else you've gotten Harry into research! Maybe if you stayed longer you'd get Ron too!"

"No way!" Ron replied. "Leave me with Quidditch any day!"

Foundation of Truth

Edward waited besides Dumbledore as the older wizard studied his work. "Excellent job Mr. Elric. I've never seen something so intricate for someone your age."

"Thank you. You don't see any problems?"

"No, not in the magical elements. Your alchemy, however, is still a mystery to me."

"Here Master Edward!" Winky appeared with his trunk.

"Thanks Winky," Ed replied. It _still_ felt odd to have a servant. "Actually, thanks for taking care of me all this time."

Winky beamed. "Master Edward needs Winky. That's why she's going with him!"

Edward goggled. "Winky, you can't! There _aren't _any house elves in my world! Besides, don't you have to stay here?"

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Winky is a free house elf and allowed to go where she wishes."

"And we'll just hide in your trunk until you can explain."

"Alexander! Not you too!" Ed glared at the ghost.

"Well, every library needs a ghost and from the sounds of things there aren't any over there. It was getting crowded over here anyway."

"You might as well give up. I don't think they'll budge."

"Don'ttell me you're coming too," Ed grumbled at the newly arrived Gryffindor trio.

"We're here to see you off," Harry explained. "We can't leave yet. We have too much to do." He nudged Ron.

"Right," the red head muttered. He held out a small box. "Look, you won't be here for Christmas so we thought we'd give you your gift early."

Edward slowly too the box, "but I didn't get you anything."

"You don't celebrate Christmas," Harry replied. "Besides the world doesn't run on the concept of equivalent exchange despite what some people think."

"And you found all those books," Hermione reminded him. She had gladly dug into the journals in the secret room.

Ed slowly took off the lid. Inside, nestled in tissue paper lay a _gold_ watch emblazoned with the Gryffindor lion. He flipped the case open. To his surprise it had multiple hands but no numbers. "It's a wizard clock," Ron explained. "You put names on the hands and places where the numbers normally are. It'll let you know where people are. Hermione wrote up an instruction book. It's in there too."

"And this is for your birthday," Harry passed him another box. Ed glowered at him but the Boy-Who-Lived merely grinned. "Wouldn't want people not to recognize you."

The box revealed a copy of Ed's trademark outfit from red hair bands to black boots. He pulled out the red coat and flipped it over. Instead of the familiar seal he had worn for years, the crest of his father and Dante, a magnificent Phoenix in flight depicted in black stretched across the back.

Ed found himself unexpectedly fighting tears. Harry and his friends had chosen very symbolic presents. The clock, formerly the representation of his place as a national alchemist, told him that he would always be welcome here with them. It created a place for him. The phoenix was Harry's way of telling him 'treasure your experiences and what you have learned but don't let the past weigh you down. You are similar to your father but different as well. Move forward and fly free.' Ed blinked back the salty drops. "You've been hanging around me _far _too long."

"Don't remind me," Ron groaned. "I tried to borrow his notes the other day and they were all in some numeric code!"

A few minutes later Ed returned from a nearby bathroom wearing his friends' gifts. He felt more confident than he had since he landed in this world. He placed his trunk inside the array, careful not to smudge the line then removed a bag from his pocket. He poured the stones into the seal awaiting them save one, so he could activate the array. He raised his hand in farewell then slammed them down on the array. Blue light spread from his fingers and slowly turned to silver. Ed closed his eyes and silently sought out his brother as the light continued to increase becoming blinding. 'Al!'

'Nissan?!'

'I'm coming home.'

End Chapter 9

A note on Alexander: This is the first chapter he decided to show up in. Sometimes I think my fingers know more than my brian does. I actually wrote chapter 5 after this. Which is why one should do rough drafts first. I'll admit I'm looking foward to inflicting him on Roy Mr. there-are-no-such-things-as-ghosts.

Special thanks to:

dhrachth: thanks, has been fixed. I actually knew that but my stupid fingers have a mind of their own and my dyslexic brain doesn't always pick up what they type.

Die Kikyo Die: glad you get it. Actually, you'd wonder why the priest could do that. The info was in the array in my story...did he study alchemy or what? Hm...

Hikaru Tsukiyono: I've added this to 6.

Namonaki Pharaoh: glad you are enjoying it. Yes, Ed did kill greed. Not quite sure why you asked though.

Lunatic Pandora 1: actually there were probably several of Alicia but we just didn't see them. Hughes was usually behind the camera though.

Dark Nuriko: that's the pet project in chapter 5. Which most people found boring but there's actually a lot of little stuff in there that pops back up. I just thought it'd be neat since people in Ed's world go "AHH Human transmutation" and or "Homonculus!" Snicker

Cringe: they said it was backed up. Its fine now I think.


	10. A Monumental Return

Disclaimer: I own neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Harry Potter. This story takes place post episode 51 and book 5. Read at your own risk for spoilers.

The Foundation of Truth

Bard Linn

Chapter 10: A Monumental Return

Time worked strangely when one crossed the gate.

When Dante sent Hohenheim across it, he landed several years before Edward showed up in his counterparts' body despite that only a few days had passed in their world. When Ed returned to his father's side it was at the tail end of the war. In fact most of life had begun to recover. So for Edward, only a few minutes had passed between when he communicated with his brother to when he crossed over. For Al, however, several days passed.

"Al-"

"He said he was coming!" Al insisted glaring at Winry. "He promised!"

Considering Edward's track record of keeping promises to his brother you couldn't argue with Al's faith. Even though the mechanic believed her childhood friend was dead. "It takes time," Winry reminded the thirteen year old. "Maybe-"

The door opened. Izumi glared at the figures but allowed the man and his blond shadow to enter. "Alphonse-kun, any word?"

The boy shook his head at Hawkeye's question. She glanced at her former commander. He shrugged. She glared. Mustang cleared his thought. "Alphonse-kun your brother always managed to get back even if he came back late. Actually," the former National Alchemist continued, "he usually _was_ late. Of course with his short legs-"

It was somehow very appropriate that Edward abruptly appeared over Mustang's head and came crashing down. "Ow."

"Niisan!" Al launched himself at his brother. Underneath them Mustang grunted in pain. Fullmetal was _heavy_.

"Al," Ed grabbed his brother tightly. After all this time, he could finally touch his brother again. Winry threw her arms around the pair.

Hawkeye kept an eye on Mustang. When the alchemist began to turn blue she caught Ed's attention. "Edward-kun."

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"If you wouldn't mind getting up."

Ed glanced down at his scowling, blue, former superior. With a bounce he pushed Al and Winry up. Then he lunged to his feet. "Colonel."

Roy slowly stood examining the young man in front of him. He looked quite different from the boy who had served under him for four years. That maturity he had seen in their last meeting had grown. Most importantly, the driving aura of pain and anger usually floating about the blond head had vanished completely. In its place there was only a blinding joy. "Fullmetal."

"Can't call me that. I'm not a National Alchemist anymore Flame," Ed grinned.

"Neither am I though you seem to still be wearing a watch."

"One: it's a gift. Two: it's gold. Three: you aren't a National Alchemist anymore? And what's with the eye patch?"

"He's in hiding," Hawkeye replied bluntly. Together the group explained exactly what had happened since Ed left. Al's reappearance, the fate of Mustang's officers and what had happened to Mustang himself. "Authorities are still search for Roy and myself," Hawkeye finished. "The others were pardoned but we successfully killed King Bradley."

"And you don't remember anything that happened while in the armor Al?" Ed turned to his brother hoping to be proven wrong.

Al shook his head. "Nothing 'Nissan." This adult Ed frightened him more than he wanted to admit. He had known, intellectually that his brother would be older but seeing it in person unnerved him.

Ed reached over and ruffled his brother's hair just like he had when they were little. Al relaxed at the gesture; it was so typical of his brother it reminded him that despite the differences this was still Ed. "So, I take it the truth never made it out?" Mass shaking of heads. "Right first things first." He snatched the eye patch of Mustang's face. "Looks nasty but not completely gone." He glanced around. Now were did I put that thing…"

"Getting absentminded Fullmetal?" Mustang challenged only to jump out of the way as a large trunk nearly fell on him.

"Ah ha!" Ed flipped the truck onto its back and opened the lid. "Now where is…got it! Hold still." He pulled out a small vial.

"What are you-" Mustang blinked as the liquid hit his eye. The scalding tirade on the tip of his tongue fell silent as his vision suddenly improved. He blinked several times. No doubt, he could see out of his left eye. "What was that?"

"Phoenix tears, rather fresh." Since materials from phoenixes were one of the few things Ed could actually guarantee would exist over here (via his animagus form) it made sense to know as much about them as possible.

"PHOENIX TEARS?!"

"Yeah, you know. The bird? P-H-"

"I know what they are Fullmetal," Roy snapped slipping into old habits. "Where did you get them?"

"I can't remember their natural habitat off hand. It's in there somewhere," Ed gestured at his trunk. "Finding the right book might be a problem though."

Al leaned in the trunk. "Wow, there's a lot of stuff in here. What's thi-AHHHH" He jumped back in shock.

"Are we there Master Edward?"

"I think you startled them Winky. They've never seen a house elf before," Alexander floated out of the trunk.

Ed dropped his hand into hi hands. "Guys…"

"Winky will make some tea. Master Edward get some chairs before Master Edward's friends fall over." The Elf vanished with a crack.

Ed rolled his eyes. For being servants house elves were rather pushy. He pulled his wand out and conjured some more chairs and guided the others to sit.

"That's not possible," Izumi whispered. "The laws…"

"Don't apply to magic."

Mustang was in even worse case. He grabbed his gloves an attempted to barbeques Alexander. This, of course, didn't have the desired result. "Ghost…"

Ed snickered at Roy's reaction. "Yes. This is Alexander Ravenclaw. He haunted part of Hogwart's library," The blond explained calmly as if discussing the weather. He gestured at the returning diminutive form who had raided Izumi's kitchen. "That's Winky. She's a rather stubborn house elf who wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Master Edward is being stupid. Master Edward needs Winky to take care of him. Master is a very smart wizard but isn't very practical. Misses too many meals without Winky."

"Wizard? Magic?" Al asked sounding dazed.

All eyes turned to Edward. "Well, I guess I should start with what happened right after I left the Colonel…"

"…then Al vanished…"

"…After Dad found me…"

"…showed up at Hogwarts after the time turner exploded…"

"…met up with Harry Potter and if you think I'm a trouble magnet then you should meet him…"

"…found out exactly where the Gate came from and its purpose…"

"…ran into Envy and managed to kill the bastard this time.."

"..and finally came home."

"That's quiet a story Edward-kun," Hawkeye commented.

The alchemists were more stunned. "I had no idea alchemy was so important," Roy murmured sitting back on his seat. That made Ed hide a grin. For the first section of his story everyone had sat uneasily on the chairs expecting them to vanish from under them.

"I wish I could see Hogwarts," Al whispered wishfully.

"You might. Who knows, you might even get to attend," Ed replied. "I'm going to see if we can get a two way portal up between the worlds. Magical abilities often run in families."

"That would be so neat!" Al grinned. "But I don't want to go yet Niisan. I want to stay with you."

Ed pulled his little brother into his arms. "I know Al. I know." He smiled. No matter what happened in the future, he had his brother back and that was all that really mattered.

"EDDDD!" Winry yelled pulling up his right sleeve. "What did you do to the automail this time?"

Ed glanced down at the arm. "Um, got hit a few times during Quidditch?"

"IDIOT!" Cue flying wrench which Ed still didn't manage to avoid. Some things never changed.

End Chapter 10

Almost done guys! I based by guess about the gate because of the part where Alter!Ed meets up with his Dad. Hohenheim is recognizes by the authorities as someone of importance. That wouldn't happen in a few days. The next chapter will be an epilogue set three years after this.

Responses to:

Cringe: I love that mental picture. Too bad I can't draw.

Lunatic Pandora1: I love to torment Roy. (snicker) Notice how almost everything falls on him?

sy2004notensai: I have added something to chapter 6 to address this under responses.

Halo Sora: Don't miss dinner on my account. Really, it'll be here when you get back.

OoO: one more after this then we're done! Hope you do well on Finials!

Kirakit8790: Not that evil. I did plan to update next day. And it wasn't like Ed was dying or anything. Now if I had left you for weeks on end...Exactly what did you feel needed to be expanded? I may edit this again some time in the future. But I like to read short chapters casue long one's I lose my place on. This was supposed to be more humor than serious anyway.

Lucathia Rykatu: Would you believe that I hadn't thought about Envy at all in regards to that stuff before you said it? And I came up with an answer in 10 minutes? Yes, well short would not be a good thing to say now would it. Ah, if only I could have gotten Malfoy to say it..(can't tell he gets on my nerves, oh no. Not at all.) The gift giving symoblism mainly came from Harry and Hermione though Ron actually thought of the clock when Harry mentioned Ed's old one. As for wand replacement, first as my sister pointed out he could just fix it with Alchemy over there (12 years old and she thought of it before I did!). And if that wasn't possible he is a phoneix so he could use one of his own. (Part of the reason for the wand/animagus match) KK/DC/FMA- I was writting an outline for it and it took 2 and a half pages. WAH! That's epic length! For comparison this one's outline was about half a page. However, provided I ever get around to it, would you like to beta it? My knowledge of DC/KK comes stricktly from fanfiction cause I'm a cheep creep who refuses to watch dubs on Cartoon network.


	11. Equivalent Exchange

The Foundation of Truth

Bard Linn

Epilogue: Equivalent Exchange

Harry checked his preparations in the mirror one last time then quickly pulled on his invisibility cloak. He walked though the halls of Hogwarts as quietly as he could even though technically he hadn't been a student for more than a year. In the time since his graduation however things had quickly gone from bad to worse. Most of Britain was unsafe for wizards with Hogwarts being the only true safe haven left.

And now Dumbledore was dying.

It wasn't foul play or a move by the enemy. It was simple old age and stress. Now Harry had to do what he had promised himself he would do. And, considering everyone else would consider it suicidal, he had to go alone. Well almost everyone. One blond actually knew what Harry was going to do and helped him plan it though Ed didn't know he was going _now_.

A flash of light out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. From previous experiences the Boy-Who-Lived knew exactly what that meant. He hesitated barely a moment then moved quickly into the dark library. The magic-alchemy light had shown quite a distance away in the pitch black setting. A soft _accio_ summoned the box from the top of the library shelves. Under the light of his wand Harry opened the box and peered inside. He stifled a laugh. He should have seen this coming. But then again, it was rather appropriate it came now.

Foundation of Truth

It was probably a land mark event. Ron and Snape had agreed on something.

Actually, everyone in the room had agreed on something. Namely that one Harry James Potter better have a good reason for abruptly vanishing when he knew Dumbledore was on his death bed. They had summoned the teen two day ago to say goodbye. When he couldn't be found no few had worried but as Dumbledore's condition deteriorated worry had turned to rage. The Headmaster and the Boy-Who-Lived had their disagreements over the years but everyone had expected Harry to be _here _in this of all times.

Just then the objects of their thoughts walked though the door.

"Harry!"

"Potter!"

Harry didn't even pause. He strode quickly though the crowd and stopped at Dumbledore's beside. The quite smile on his face only further enraged the people standing around him. "Several years ago, a very wise man told me that to the organized mind, death was only the next great adventure." Dumbledore's blue eyes looked up at Harry in confusion. The young wizard smiled and withdrew a something from his pocket. It was a length of old wood, much worn by use, a little over a foot long. The Boy-Who-Lived snapped it over his knee. Within the wood a faded phoenix feather appeared. "Walk forward without regrets, Albus. The war is over."

Dead silence reigned. Harry took Dumbledore's hand. "Thank you Harry."

The younger wizard wiped a tear from his eye with his free hand. "Say 'hi' for me?"

"I will." Dumbledore closed his eyes and allowed himself to pass on. Harry stood silent for a moment then released the wizard's hand.

"Harry," Hermione stepped forward. "Is it really?"

Harry turned to Snape. The potions master raised his sleeve to reveal a bare arm. "YES!" Ron shouted hugging Hermione. The witch pulled both of her friends into a hug. Harry smiled as joy abruptly filled the room. Voldemort was gone for good, though the method used was only known to a few people. And Harry had no intention of sharing it.

Hermione pulled on Harry's coat. "From Ed?"

Harry glanced down at his clothing. It almost matched the set he had given the alchemist three years ago, only the silver accents were gold. The coat was the biggest difference. It was blue instead of red with a white stage stitched across the back. He handed Hermione the brief note that had come with it.

The young witch laughed. Ron read it and rolled his eyes. "Is he obsessed?"

"Probably."

Foundation of Truth

Ed finished placing the outfit into the box then paused. He grabbed a strip of paper and carefully wrote out two words.

Equivalent Exchange

Snickering he dropped the box into the center of the array and tapped it with his wand. Light flowed from the edge of the intricate symbol to the center. With a soft 'pop' the box vanished.

Learning how to integrate alchemy and magic had taken quite a bit of time. It was almost six months before he could get it to work. Then he managed to successfully send his first package over to Hogwarts. Since then Ed, Hermione, Harry and Ron had written each other frequently. Unfortunately passing people between the worlds still remained impossibility. It wasn't difficult to go from here to there, but the return trip remained impossible without a source for alchemy power. Now, one could simply slaughter several people but that wasn't exactly practical. Or moral.

As Harry became more and more involved in the war against Voldemort (having completed his Occlumency classes), he learned more and more about Alchemy principles and Ed's unique combination of science and magic. Using these combined aspects the two wizards managed, with Ron and Hermione's help, to successfully discover a way to deconstruct the spells granting Voldemort 'immortality.' The problem was it would only work for Harry since he could manipulate the Dark Lord's power due to the small bit transferred when Voldemort had given him his scar.

Ed didn't know exactly what was going on in the war though from Harry's last letter it sounded like things were coming to a head. He squashed the tiny bit of guilt he felt. The Fullmetal Alchemist had felt required to stay behind and help with the war but Harry had firmly crushed that idea. Ed certainly couldn't kill Voldemort – that was Harry's job – and the blond was actually a liability. Merlin forbid, but if Voldemort ever got his hands on Ed for a long period of time he would have all the knowledge he needed to perform alchemy. And Voldemort certainly wouldn't have a problem killing masses of people just to get that power. Ed had to agree with Harry. He could handle quite a bit of pain but no one was unbreakable. Especially in Voldemort's clutches considering he employed people who took delight in finding new ways to torture people but not letting them die until the last moment. So Edward had left with Harry's blessing.

"If you're going to use my office for experiments I'd appreciate you asking first."

Ed rolled up the array (Most stuff he didn't need them for but sending objects between worlds was complex. The last thing he wanted to do was take a chance.) then shrunk it so it fit into his pocket. "Not an experiment General. Just sending some mail."

Bridger General Mustang surveyed the young man in front of him. The blond had done the near impossible: restoring his reputation and revealing King Bradley's secrets. Of course being able to apparate certainly helped. Somehow security wasn't quite so tight when you could bypass walls, guards and security systems.

Officially the Fullmetal Alchemist had retired. He no longer received any aid from the government nor had any obligations. Unofficially Ed retained his second name. He still wore his trademark outfit after all and many civilians recognized him from previous encounters. Ed also continued to help Mustang promote change in the military. The blond acted as the man's spy these days along with his usual duty as rabble rouser. Things had improved after Artemisia had changed over to a democratic government but the military was still riddled with corrupt individuals. Roy had continued his drive to the top trying to gain enough power to actually make a difference. He owed it to an old friend.

Neither of the alchemists actually discussed their relationship. Words would break the balance too easily. Closer than they had been six years ago but not exactly friends either. Though if things continued they might become that. Roy privately hoped that would happen. It would be nice to have another close friend like Hughes had been. "You shouldn't do that," Roy rebuked the wizard as Ed cleaned up his mess with magic.

"Between the notice-me-not spells and the silences charms no one will even look," Ed gave his companion a look. "I'm not that stupid."

Earlier Mustang might have made a comment about Ed's lack of height allowing others to over look him. However he had no desire to view the world though a bouncing ferret's eyes again. Or be covered in stripes. Or be stuck to the ceiling. Or…the list continued. The worst part was he had the hardest time retaliating. After all Roy had a hard time frying someone who could conjure water quite readily. "I see."

"Glad you do. Now, I've gotta go. Winry's going to smack me for being late as it is. The report's on your desk." Roy shook his head as Ed vanished with a snap. He silently thanked any Powers that listened to atheists that there was only _one_ of Ed. He couldn't handle two.

Foundation of Truth

Ed grimaced rubbing his head has he reappeared in his library. Winry had been rather angry at him for being late for dinner. Not that he wanted to eat her dinner. He much preferred Winky's food. If only he could somehow transmute it into something edible… "Why don't you ever duck?"

"Because if I did she'd just get angrier," Ed answered Alexander. The ghost laughed. Ed groaned. "I really need some pain killers. I don't think Winry realized how hard she hit me."

"You are a wizard, are you not?" Alexander replied unknowingly paraphrasing Ron's words to Hermione in their first year.

Ed flushed, embarrassed and applied the proper medical charm. Even after over three years of practice magic still wasn't second nature to him. He was good at it certainly and used it rather often but it wasn't his first reaction. Alchemy still held that place. So even when magic might have made a better solution Ed tended to rely on science. Only if he was in 'magic mode' did he pull out his wand. Or if someone reminded him.

Then again, it really wasn't his fault. He'd been correct when he assumed no one used magic in his world. Some had the ability but science had replaced magic, unlike in Harry's world where the two coincided without interacting. Because of this Ed had to be careful where and when he used magic. If someone saw something they shouldn't the blond might just end up a lab somewhere.

"Niisan?" Al poked his head in the doorway. The sixteen year old's face continued to bring a grin to Ed's face even three years after his return. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just Winry as usual."

Al laughed. "I'm doing some work in the lab."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll keep quiet." They had discovered complicated works of alchemy shouldn't mix with magic. Performing the two simultaneously within a small area by different people not working together well at all. As in level the building kind of at all. And if Al wasn't doing anything complex he wouldn't be in the lab.

Edward loved this house. After his return the brothers had journeyed home to Risenbourg and built it a short distance away from their old one. It appeared to be a one story small cottage really. It had two bedrooms each with a small bathroom, one for guests, the other the brothers shared needing each other's company far more than privacy. There was a combined kitchen and dining room and a small library that served as their study and receiving area for the clients coming to seek the brother's experience in alchemy. The basement was completely stone holding a single table. This served as their alchemy lab.

Beneath the basement however…

It had taken a great deal of creativity on Ed's part to get the rest of the house built. He had actually commissioned _two_ houses and later move the second down here. There were three bedrooms, an extensive library, a huge kitchen and a bathroom similar to the one the prefects enjoyed. Most importantly it had Ed's workroom. Unlike the lab this room contained quite a bit. All of the various magical items he had made over the years along with potion ingredients he received from the Gryffindor trio and all the necessary tools of the magical trade.

Very few people knew the second house existed. There was a single passage from the basement down. Those who did know also knew about Ed's second occupation as it were. Winky and Alexander usually stayed down here, safely out of sight from prying eyes. Ed and Al spent a good deal of their time here as well. Ed had wards set up around the perimeter to let them know when someone was coming so they could get back up to the surface.

Ed apparated from the kitchen down to his workroom and settled down with a heavy tome on his lab. The twenty-one year old had a few experiments of his own he wanted to run but they could wait until his brother completed his own. In the mean time he could accomplish some light reading.

"Edward!"

Ed nearly fell out of his seat as Alexander popped out of thin air an hour later. "Don't do that!"

"It's your brother! He's in trouble!"

Ed flipped open his golden watch and felt his heart momentarily stop as he saw Alphonse's hand on 'moral peril.' He raced up the stairs, burst into the basement and ran to his brother's side. Power swirled around the room focusing in the collapsed figure lying on his right. Ed didn't even think. He slammed his hands onto the floor and allowed his power to dissolve the array. The power faltered, diminished but not gone. The blond understood in a moment what had happened. The power raised wouldn't leave but now lacked purpose. He pulled his wand out but Alphonse moved first murmuring something Ed couldn't quite catch. Whatever he said the power latched onto and immediately exploded in a flash of light.

When the spots left Edward's eyes he looked down at his brother's form. He felt his jaw drop. Al looked older, approximately twenty. His eyes spotted another figure across the room, one very familiar. He tightened his jaw. He made sure Al was safe then summoned Winky. The house elf took care of the two sleeping men while Ed apparated down to his workroom quickly pulling out ingredients. The potion thankfully didn't take long. He managed to appear at the other man's side before he woke. Ed nodded to himself as he watched the potion take effect. Good, that should take care of that problem.

"Niisan?" Al sat up slowly. "What happened? I don't think there was anything wrong with the array…" His eyes brightened. "Niisan! I remember! I remember everything!"

Ed smiled at his brother, his mind running a mile a minute. Al's magic had tapped into the energy raised and granted his deepest wish. Not unusual actually. Most wizard children went through a stage like that. It resulted with various small acts of wandless magic. As they became trained however their emotions became less able to affect their power. Those who had magical abilities and weren't trained generally lost any belief in magic therefore negating their own skills. Al knew magic existed so he wouldn't forget. And he was older making his source of magic larger than a child's.

Mentally Ed started compiling a checklist. First he would have to get in touch with Harry. The black haired wizard could set up a transfer point inside Ollivanders. They could pass wands back and forth until they found a match. (It was really a pity Al couldn't use phoenix cores. Ed could have _made_ him a wand.) Then he'd have to pull out the standard books to get started teaching his brother. You couldn't allow that sort of thing to go untrained. He really should have done it before now but they had been so busy…

"Father!"

Al's shout broke Ed's concentration. The younger Elric struggled up and ran to his father's side.

Gold eyes behind glass lenses opened slowly. "Alphonse?"

"Father! You're alright!" Al hugged his father tightly.

"How?" Hohenheim asked as he spotted his other son over Al's shoulder.

"Probably a freak accident. I doubt Al could recreate it if he tried," Ed replied. "Getting that type of uncontrolled combination between magic and alchemy is dangerous."

Hohenheim stared as his eldest son as if he had stared speaking another language. "He doesn't know Nissan," Al reminded Ed.

"Right. I guess we should start at the beginning then." Ed plopped down beside the pair. The two brothers took turns telling their adventures in full to their father. It was late by the time they finished. Luckily Winky had brought food and more comfortable seats. "So that's about it. Now, I have a few ideas on how Al could bring you back but nothing concrete," Ed finished. "Magic is highly sensitive to emotion after all." Which was far from being logical.

Hohenheim smiled at his two sons. "Well I am certainly glad he did. However, I am quite tired and would like to rest." Al immediately jumped up and led his father to the guest bedroom. Hohenheim assured his son that yes, he didn't need anything. Really he was fine. Just a little tired. Alphonse finally left and Hohenheim sat on the bed with a sigh. He really wasn't that tired. He would much have preferred staying and talking with his children more. But he had seen the need between the brothers to talk alone and respected that.

The blond pulled his coat off in preparation to go to sleep. He realized with a shock that his skin was whole. "How…?"

"It's useful having a wizard for a son." Alexander replied as he floated through the door. "There are a few very dark curses that cause symptoms similar to your condition. Provided you keep taking the potion regularly your skin will remain whole though it won't do anything for the internal damage."

Hohenheim smiled to himself. "'And they lived happily ever after. The end.'" He quoted.

"What are you talking about?" The ghost huffed. "This isn't the end."

"It's merely the beginning."

NO NO NO! Alexander you're going to get me in trouble! At the moment there are NO plans for a sequel. Please don't ask for one. I've got enough fics on my hands (or in my brain as the case may be) as it is! (Should I be worried the epilogue is 2 pages longer than most chapters? Oh well.) I will probably edit this eventually, possibly expand some sections in the future. That won't be for several months at least because I'll need the distance. I will be deleting responses to readers in the next few weeks so if there are any you want to keep copy them. It tends to make the fic neater. Also, any sections you feel should be explaned/contracted, parts you hated, characters you wanted to see more of: tell me! I may use your imput in future edits.

Notes on Harry's Animagus form: The White Stag. The stag is a hunted animal which very much depicts Harry's life if you think about it. He was hunted by Voldemort, Dudley's crew, the wizarding public (sometimes for good things, sometimes bad) and the students at Hogwarts (books 2 and 4 come to mind). White is the color generally associated with goodness or light, the side Harry represents. It also represents purity and innocence. All of these (in my opinion) describe Harry, especially in the first four books. The original idea for this came from a distant recollection of a legend depicting the chase of a white stag. It also had something to do with immortality (surving the Avada Kedavra). Don't quote me on that one though; I couldn't find the actual legend I was thinking of. I forgot James Potter was a stag for a while actually...

The trip has been (mostly) a pleasure. I started this fic during the two weeks right before exams as a stress reliever then typed it over break. I'm glad so many of you liked it. And now for a finial word of thanks.

For all the readers: whether you left a message or not. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I liked writing it.

For all those who left a response: Thank you for your imput. Most of them brightened my day considerably. Especially the long paragraph ones submitted by readers multiple times over different chapters. You know who you are.


End file.
